


Confrontations

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What if Urgo didn't really leave?





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

They sat around the table, each lost in their own private misery, only Teal'c remained unaffected by Urgo's meddling, yet he too felt the sorrow of his friends; not only because of his shared memories and feelings from their connection with Urgo, but from an emotional bond that only occurs between the best of friends. They all jumped when General Hammond entered the room. 

"We've sent a MALP through to P4x884, it seems Togar has returned from his journey and is very anxious to see you." 

"Did you ask why Urgo has returned?" asked Sam 

"Yes, we did, but he refused to answer. He said he would talk to you and you alone." 

"SG1 you leave at 1300 hundred. Dismissed." The General stood and left, noticing how strained and quiet they all were. 

"Well kids," joked Jack trying to break the mood. "Looks like we're off to see the wizard!... Again!" A small laugh broke the immediate tension as they stood to prepare for the journey. 

Daniel made a side trip to the commissary, after grabbing a strong coffee he moved over to a table in the corner, his back to the room, lost in his thoughts. He jumped when a soft hand touched his back. 

"Daniel Jackson, do you require company?" Asked Teal'c not waiting for Daniel to reply before taking the chair across from the archaeologist. 

"Hey Teal'c." he murmured. 

"Daniel Jackson, why aren't you with Dr Fraiser, it was my belief that you had initiated the Tau'ri custom of courtship with her last night." 

"yeah, well it didn't go too well, Teal'c" 

"Why? I know you care about her, Daniel Jackson. She too, cares for you a great deal." 

"Oh Yeah!" he yelled not caring who else was in the room. "Then why did she leave me like that?" quickly looking around the room, he noticed the curious stares. "Why? If she cares for me so much.., how could she leave me to feel so..." he continued in lower tones, his voice fading to a whisper as the emotion welled in his throat. 

"I do not know Daniel Jackson, but it's my experience that the Tau'ri are complicated in matters of the heart. Would not it be better to discuss this matter with her?" Teal'c smiled in sympathy as his friend lowered his head to hide unshed tears. Deciding that Daniel needed time alone, Teal'c stood and left the commissary, a magnetic compulsion giving purpose to his step. 

~0o0~ 

Jack walked past the infirmary, absently toying with a key card sliding it between his fingers. Suddenly he stopped, his hand reaching for the door knob closest to him, looking up he read the sign indicating that it was Doctor Fraiser's office. What was he doing here? He wondered. Turning to leave, shoving his hand back into his pocket he narrowly missed walking into Teal'c's massive form. 

"Teal'c! What are you doing here?" The jaffa halted in mid-stride, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"I do not know, O'Neill. I suddenly felt a strange compulsion to see Doctor Fraiser." 

Jack ran his fingers through his slightly greying hair, "That's odd" he said, "That's what I felt too." 

A sudden noise caused them to turn and see a bewildered Sam walking up the corridor, confusion clouding her features as she recognised the two figures standing outside her destination. 

"You too?" Drawled Jack, as they traded puzzled looks. 

"Urgo!" cried Sam, "It has to be, for some reason he wants us here." 

They barely had time to digest the information when a close voice startled them. 

"Hey Guys, What's up?" asked a bemused Janet. Smiling at Janet, then at her friends Sam quickly covered for them. 

"I was coming to see you, and the boys here accompanied me, they were just leaving now." she said pointedly. Jack and Teal'c recognized the not too subtle hint and with a lasting smile turned and walked away. 

"So, Sam, what was it you wanted to see me about?" 

"Ah, Janet, its, um, about this Urgo thing, I, uh, wanted to talk to you about last night. It seems, uh.. Oh look, here comes Daniel." They both turned to watch Daniel walk up the corridor, Sam noticed the stiffening of Janet's form and cursed herself for not having the courage to just get it all out in the open with Janet and tell her what an idiot she was being. 

"Hey Daniel. I was just leaving, don't forget we're leaving in an hour!" she called behind her as she walked back the way she had come. 

~ 0o0 ~ 

Janet stood confused by her friends sudden departure. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she turned and greeted Daniel. A small smile answered her tentative greeting, they stood there for what seemed like minutes, but in actual fact it was only seconds, before Daniel spoke. 

"Janet, we need to talk. In private" he added as he saw the curious looks from those that passed. 

"Yes we do. Come into my office. Do you want some coffee?" when he shook his head she moved to her desk, sitting down, shuffling papers, looking for anything to keep her hands busy. She didn't look at him, couldn't look at him, for if she did, she knew the tears would flow. She tensed when she felt strong warm hands still her own. 

"Janet!" he whispered. Turning her chair, he knelt before her. 

"Why? Why did you leave me?" was all he asked. Janet's mind reeled with confusion. Anger she could deal with. Aloofness or indifference she could handle. But deep hurt was not something she was prepared for. The immeasurable pain in his eyes brought uncontrollable tears to her own. Why was he so hurt? If the events of last night had been nothing but lust, why was he so hurt? He said he'd cared for me, that he'd wanted me, but he never said he loved me, but if he doesn't, why is he so hurt? The slow realisation of his feelings brought a stab of happiness to her, but she daren't believe it, not yet. Instinctively, she knew that she would have to make the first move, she must risk rejection and hope she was right.. 

"Daniel" she whispered. "I left because I was scared.." 

Lifting his head to look into her eyes, he saw the tears and for the first time felt hope. 

"Scared?" 

"Yes, I was scared that in the morning you would feel differently. I knew Urgo was playing with your mind. I. I couldn't have bared to wake and see the rejection in your eyes.. I knew you cared about me.., but that isn't enough, not for me, not now. So I left." 

Janet's face showed deep hurt as Daniel began to laugh.. "What idiots we've been." 

"Janet, I love you! Last night when I held you in my arms I was the happiest I've ever been. I've never felt so loved, so content, so... complete. Janet, you complete me! Marry me?" he held his breath as she absorbed what he had said, he watched the emotions dance across her face; he watched the happiness glow in her eyes as she moved to kneel in front of him. 

"Yes!" she cried "I." but her words were lost as he captured her mouth in a passionate embrace. So lost in her happiness, she barely heard him whisper. 

"Thankyou.."


End file.
